(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunication and more specifically to wireless telephone systems including central station equipment and telephone instruments that can be programmed for specific use as well as to selectively address various forms of information, all while roaming through geographic areas and being compact, inexpensive and simple.
(2) Background and Description
In recent years, considerable progress has been made in the field of wireless or mobile telephone instruments and systems. In that regard, wireless telephone instruments, sometimes called “mobile stations” (MS) have come into widespread use, accommodated, for example, by geographically defined cells. Although the improved instruments and systems are quite effective, and have considerably enhanced telephonic communication, needs for improvement continue to exist.
Typically in wireless systems, individual telephone instruments communicate at an initial level with central equipment, sometimes called “base stations” (BS). Operating with other components as a composite system, the geographically-separate base stations enable mobile telephone instruments to roam through different geographic areas or cells, even during the coarse of a call Thus, from various locations, mobile instruments may be able to access virtually any telephone terminal throughout an entire dial-up telephone network, sometimes called the “public switched telephone network” (PSTN) and in the course of a call, roam freely from one call to another.
Traditionally, a composite mobile telecommunications system includes some form of a switching system, sometimes including a unit called a “mobile switching center” (MSC). The MSC may be provided, along with other structure between a base station (BS) and the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Accordingly, conventional mobile management is accomplished using various well known techniques and structures. However, note that radical system changes are in progress to expand and improve the systems.
A need exists to better accommodate the desires of wireless telephone users. Specifically, the present developments are based, to some extent, on recognizing the use patterns and characteristics of mobile telephone instruments. Accordingly, it has been recognized that certain mobile services are particularly appropriate for wireless instruments. That is, needs frequently arise to accommodate situations attendant the individual use and the mobility of wireless instruments. For example, the present invention recognizes possibilities for misuse, cost, size, and that individually programmed operations providing selective features and ready access to geographically related and other information is helpful to the users of wireless instruments, especially for keyless, or spoken-word actuated instruments.